Del Frio al Calor
by GriisleChan
Summary: Estaba enojada, no, estaba furiosa ¿Y como no estarlo luego de aquello? Para su suerte, aquel australiano con el que solía pelear iba a estar ahí para hacerla sonreír, a su manera a decir verdad. AustraliaxNyo!TurquiaxGrecia (Crack!) *AU*


Hola! :)

Primero que nada... no, no estoy loca! XD en el maravilloso mundo del Crack todo es posible! XDDDD

Segundo ¿De donde salio la pareja? pues en mi fic largo la coloque como una de las parejas secundarias, así que ya había trabajado con ella XD ¿Por que exactamente esta? no se... la elegí de manera random para aquel fic y admito realmente que me encariñe con ella...

Para los que leyeron mi fic largo, ya mas o menos saben el como los manejo yo n_n si no, aqui lo veran (:

el modelo de Nyo!Turquia en el que me base: . /tumblr_lx3uttzT MX1qaw649o1_500. jpg (junten los espacios, realmente no se como dejar un link aqui u.u)

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mio~ mucho menos el modelo de Nyo!Turquia, yo solo tome todo eso prestado para escribir... escribir esto XD

**Aclaratorias**: AU, OOC a la mil potencia!(?), una mencion de AsaKiku (see~ XD) y TurquiaxUcrania, situaciones un tanto... ¿adolescentes? no se, pero son cosas "tipicas", un Grecia "desgraciado" (no me odien por eso XD fue necesario .w.) y... pues que es un fic que inicie a escribir hace como 3 meses atras y lo retome en esta semana, realmente no sabia si subirlo y aqui estoy X'D pasando pena. En cuanto al titulo, pense en muchisimos, pero ninguno me gusto! Este lo tome gracias a un amigo que me ayudo, lo se, no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero fue el me gusto XD

**Nombres Humanos:**

Australia: Michael

Nyo!Turquia: Derya

Nyo!Ucraina: Dimitri (aunque solo es una mencion, agradezco a quien me dio este nombre x3)

Sin mas, espero lo disfruten n_n!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Del Frio al Calor**

**.**

Caminaba apresuradamente por uno de los amplios pasillos del instituto, sus manos iban encerradas en forma de puño conjunto a su ceño fruncido. No había nadie más que ella, por lo tanto nadie podía escuchar los fuertes pasos que daba gracias al intenso contacto de sus talones sobre el piso de cerámica.

Detuvo su andaba frente a uno de los laboratorios, el de química para ser exactos. Tomo las perillas con cada una de sus manos y abrió las dos puertas. Su mirada se clavo en una persona en particular, este la miro con aquel toque de pereza que siempre poseía y caracterizaba. Curvo los labios en una mueca de asco al notar que la miraba como si nada, como si aun no se hubiera enterado. Respiro hondo y soltó las perillas para proceder a entrar, si, con la misma intensidad en sus pasos. Las demás personas que estaban a su alrededor, que en si no le importaba en los más mínimo saber quiénes eran, la miraron curiosos, preguntándose el porqué de su actitud. Al parecer ellos se dieron cuenta al instante que algo andaba mal a comparación del otro chico que apenas captaba que ella estaba en la misma habitación que el.

-Tu...- se detuvo frente a él, frunciendo el ceño como nunca antes lo había hecho, se mostraba tranquila cuando en realidad estaba toda echa una bestia por dentro, decir que estaba solo furiosa era quedarse corto- ¡Eres un IDIOTA!- hizo énfasis en la última palabra elevando tanto su tono de voz que el resto tapó sus oídos por mera inercia. El chico no entendía, siempre solía decirle que era un idiota y hasta cosas peores pero tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez algo andaba mal, fue ahí que comenzó a darse cuenta de su situación. Iba a preguntar pero un sonido sordo callo lo que tenia para decir, el dolor se hizo presente en apenas unos pocos segundos.

Bajo la mano y la coloco a un lado de su falda. Le dedico una última mirada antes de retirarse, mirada que le decían muchas más palabras de las que podría articular. El chico, que aun no salía del shock, llevo una mano a su mejilla y noto como sangraba, así como la herida que de seguro llevaba la chica dentro de sí. En su mejilla no había ningún dedo marcado, pero si los cuatro nudillos de la mano femenina, al parecer no se molesto en abrirla al momento del ataque.

Una vez afuera, cerró la puerta tras de sí de un solo tirón y así como llego se fue, transitando el mismo pasillo pero esta vez con pasos más tranquilos. Se sentía mucho mejor, mejor de haber hecho lo que hizo.

**.**

-¿Derya-san? ¿Está todo bien?- miro a un lado y se topo con la mirada incrédula de su amigo japonés. Negó con la cabeza con bastante calma y con eso volvió a recostarse en el amplio tronco que le servía de apoyo- ¿A qué...?-

-Se acabo- llevo sus manos detrás de la cabeza buscando sentirse más cómoda- Todo fue una mentira, lo descubrí- el peli negro estaba preocupado, no por sus palabras si no por su tono de voz, estaba demasiado tranquila.

-¿Que paso?- no dudo en sentarse a su lado. La turca le conto todo lo que había descubierto con lujo de detalles, no por nada era prácticamente su mejor amigo- ¿Está segura de eso?- recién la chica había acabado con su relato, no era que no confiase en ella pero le costaba creer que todo haya sucedido de esa manera.

-Claro que sí, lo vi con mis propios ojos- le aseguro pasando una de sus manos por sus castaños cabellos, en señal de frustración- Me engaño, y de la manera más descarada-

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, el japonés solo buscaba que opinar al respecto, estaba aun bastante impresionado por recibir tal información.

-Aun... me cuesta creer que Heracles-san haya sido capaz de eso- dijo un tanto apenado. Al final de todo se sentía un poco culpable, los dos eran sus amigos y en si nunca se dio cuenta de que el griego hiciera tal cosa. Se sintió confiado al saber que este era pareja de la castaña y pensó que nada fuera de lo normal iba a suceder, pero estaba equivocado.

-Créelo, porque fue así- desvió la mirada de la café del japonés y la poso en un sitio en particular, su mente estaba ocupada divagando en cosas que ni tenían relevancia con lo sucedido. Una suave brisita golpeo el rostro de ambos, el japonés se levanto y le tendió la mano.

-Ande, hace bastante calor, le invito un helado. Dicen que el helado es bueno para levantar el ánimo- sabia que la turca se sentía mal aunque no lo demostrase totalmente. No quería seguir hablando del tema así que le propuso lo primero que cruzo por su mente, estaba dispuesto a levantar el ánimo de su amiga.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso crees que soy tonta?- levanto una ceja mirándolo con una molestia claramente fingida.

-¿Qué?-

-Se que hoy tienes esa cita tan esperaba con Kirkland, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, anda a tu casa y arréglate- le recordó con picardía, tomo su mano y se levanto para proceder a colocar las suyas en los hombros de un Kiku algo sonrojado.

-P-pero...- intento reprochar.

-Pero nada, te vas ahora mismo- lo empujo un poco invitándolo a irse- Eso sí, me debes el helado- le guiño un ojo con mucha confianza. Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que su amigo se perdiera lo que ha estado esperando durante incluso semanas. Sería muy cruel de su parte.

-¿Estará bien?- se detuvo cuando sintió como soltaban sus hombros.

-Hombre~ ¡Claro q si! Ni que me fuera a suicidar- rio, el peli negro noto la melancolía de esa risa áspera. Quería quedarse con ella pero sabía que esta no se lo iba a permitir, era hasta capaz de llevarlo cargado hacia su casa.

-Esta bien...- suspiro, derrotado. La chica sonrió victoriosa por haber logrado lo que quería.

-Ya lo sabes, si el cejas hace algo indebido no dudes en contarme que yo me encargo de el- era su peculiar manera de decir "pásenla bien" o algo parecido. Kiku soltó una risita mientras sus mejillas se coloraban por segunda vez, se imagino al ingles haciendo algo así… aunque sabía de sobra que no sería capaz de eso.

Se despidieron y el asiático tomo rumbo hacia su hogar. Una vez que este estuvo fuera de su vista, su mirada se oscureció un poco, a pesar de todo se sentía dolida, bueno, era de esperarse, cualquiera se sentiría así si pasara por lo que ella estaba pasando, si la persona a la cual querías y habías dado tu confianza te hubiera engañado. Era de esperarse, era simplemente una reacción normal. Aunque… ella no se sentía como aquellas típicas adolescentes cuando "terminaban" con su pareja, simplemente estaba furiosa por aquella mentira… odiaba que le mintieran, sin importar que tan estúpida esta sea.

Se tumbo en el pasto verdoso, aun estando sobre el jardín de su instituto, y lo primero que vio fueron las nubes pasearse por el cielo. Cerró los ojos en un intento de buscar tranquilidad, despejar su mente y en un descuido... se quedo dormida.

**.**

-¡Derya!- abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que se topo fue con la mirada divertida de quien había articulado su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Michael?- le reprocho levantándose y reincorporándose en el pasto. El chico rio luego de ver su reacción.

-Es extraño que te quedes dormida en un lugar como este y más si es después de clases- se encogió de hombros- Y por sobre todo, es raro que no esté Karpusi contigo-

-De todas maneras te vas a enterar- el chico no comprendió a que se refería hasta que continuo- Rompí con el esta tarde... al igual que con su cara- le conto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El moreno logro pensar en un principio que se trataba de una broma, que jugaba con él. Pero no... Se fijo en sus ojos y noto que estos no brillaban como solían hacerlo, estaban perdidos. La turca le conto lo sucedido, así como lo hizo con el japonés.

Michael no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y al mismo tiempo sentirse molesto por saber aquello ¿Quién era ese griego para hacerle algo como eso? ¿Acaso no tenia vergüenza? Claro, el no era la persona más caballerosa del mundo pero por lo menos no sería capaz de hacer algo así, e incluso, la engaño con quien sabe cuántas otras chicas. Definitivamente, estaba enfermo.

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunto al notar como el chico se quedaba callado. No se arrepentía de habérselo contado, porque como dijo antes, sabía que de cualquier forma iba a enterarse. No hay algo que vuele y se extienda más rápido que un chisme en ese instituto, y en cualquiera.

-Así que el griego fue descubierto- rio, haciendo resaltar su molestia, sabia de sobra que ese tipo no era fiar. Nunca lo dijo porque vio a la turca muy feliz, tambien, ellos no eran precisamente los mejores amigos pero tampoco eran enemigos ni nada. Peleaban, si, pero sus peleas eran muy inofensivas, a la hora de la verdad siempre podían contar con el otro.

-Ya ves- fue su simple respuesta. Miro su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que era algo tarde, hasta incluso podía asegurar que no quedaba ni un alma en la zona estudiantil. Se levanto del suelo y tomo su bolso preparándose para irse, estaba sorprendida consigo misma de haberse quedado tanto tiempo ahí, era prácticamente la primera en irse al saber que ya habían acabado las clases.

-Así que como buen amigo que soy- detuvo su andada y lo miro incrédula ¿Y ahora con que le iba a salir?- Te llevare a hacer algo que ayudara a que te sientas mejor- la tomo del brazo no dándole chance siquiera de responder y la arrastro al lugar que solía visitar cuando se sentía mal o simplemente buscaba despejar su mente y hacer algo diferente.

**.****  
**

-Estás loco si crees que voy a hacerlo-

-¿Por qué no? No seas aburrida- hizo una mueca de burla y se coloco los googlesque reposaban en su cabeza frente a sus ojos.

-No sé cómo hacerlo- se cruzo de brazos ¿Cómo rayos se había dejado llevar hasta ese lugar? En cualquier momento pudo haberlo golpearlo y así liberarse de él, pero no, no hizo nada al respecto.

-Eso no será problema- ajusto el cinturón alrededor de su cintura y le ofreció a la turca unos googles iguales a los que llevaba- Subirás conmigo- le dedico una sonrisa que mostraba su seguridad para que tuviera confianza en él.

Derya vacilo por un momento sin saber si acceder o no, pero al final tomo los googles y se los coloco. El australiano la felicito y le ayudo a colocarse todos los implementos de seguridad que él ya tenía puesto. Una señal fue más que suficiente para que una especie de paracaídas de colores vivos se abriera a su alrededor, ya estaba todo preparado para saltar.

-¿Lista?- se coloco en la posición que le correspondía. La chica, que iba frente a él, solo asintió con su cabeza. Estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que subía a algo como eso, hasta incluso ya podía sentir la adrenalina.

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta al notar como sus pies se alejaban del suelo y lograban moverse libremente en el aire. Entrecerró los ojos pero en menos de unos cuantos segundos volvió a abrirlos con precisión para admirar la gran vista que le era proporcionada. Estaba encantada, nunca creyó que vería la ciudad desde ese ángulo, la ciudad que la acogió desde sus diez años cuando se mudo de su ciudad natal en Turquía junto a sus padres y su hermano mayor.

**.**

Se dio cuenta que todo había terminado cuando sus pies sintieron, no precisamente el suelo, si no una superficie arenosa, arena de playa. Se deshicieron de todos los implementos que tenían y lo llevaron hasta el lugar correspondiente.

-Ok ¡Eso fue divertido!- admitió aun emocionada- Debes hacerlo muy seguido para saber manejarlo de esa manera ¿O no?- pregunto al chico que caminaba a su lado recorriendo la orilla de aquella playa en donde se encontraban.

-Si, hasta incluso en las vacaciones de verano trabajo ahí- le respondió sin despejar la mirada del frente mientras sus manos descansaban en los bolsillos de su uniforme- Hace calor...- agrego cambiando el tema de repente y fijo su mirada en el mar, tenía una idea.

-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?- observo como el australiano se sacaba los zapatos, el saco que llevaba el escudo del instituto y su camisa conjunto a la corbata que iba enrollada en su cuello. Lo dejo todo a un lado y se enrollo los pantalones hasta las rodillas. No paso mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer y así sin decir nada el chico salió corriendo hasta toparse con el agua salada…

Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro femenino al observar como su compañero de clases jugaba en el agua como si fuese un niño pequeño. Planeaba irse a su casa, pero en si no se le antojo en ese momento. Imito sus pasos y se quito los zapatos dejándolos a un lado de los suyos. Se sentó en la fina arena al mismo tiempo que con sus pies desnudos jugaba con la misma.

-¡Oye!- un grito fue suficiente para que la turca saliese de sus pensamientos ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegaron ahí? No lo sabía, estaba lo suficientemente cómoda como para tomarle importancia. Poso su barbilla en su mano y miro a Michael, que aun se encontraba en el agua- El agua está bastante buena, deberías venir a probarla-

-No gracias- no le apetecía en ese momento, además, ni siquiera tenía algo con que cambiarse luego. Mejor no.

Retrocedió al darse cuenta como el australiano se acercaba a ella amenazadoramente con la intención que ya sabía de sobra. Se levanto torpemente de la arena y comenzó a correr.

-¡No podrás huir de mi!- le grito divertido, siguiéndola.

-¡Estas loco!- siguió corriendo al mismo tiempo que reía.

Era una persecución graciosa, que para su suerte no había nadie a su alrededor que pudiese verlos, y porque no, burlarse en el proceso. La turca pudo haberse salido con la suya, pero termino dando un par de vueltas en la arena, producto de haber tropezado con un pequeño castillo de arena, gracias al cielo y el dueño ya no estaba presente para admirar como su "obra" era destruida.

-Te lo dije- la verla caer se tomo su tiempo para reírse al mismo tiempo que se acercaba lentamente.

-¡No!- grito pero para nada le sirvió. El australiano se llego hasta a ella y la tomo en brazos.

Cerró los ojos al momento que impacto con el agua salada. El castaño tenía razón, estaba refrescante considerando el calor que les amenazaba en esa época del año.

**.**

Al notar como el color del cielo comenzaba a cambiar, decidieron salirse del agua, después de haber disfrutado de ella un largo rato y haciéndose bromas en el proceso. Cada quien se dirigía a su casa, o eso fue lo que pensó la castaña antes de que el chico se ofreciera a acompañarla.

Caminaban a la par dejando rastros de agua por el camino que transitaban. Michael llevaba sus zapatos sobre los hombros, que iban entrelazados con las trenzas, y la camisa enrollada en su cabeza pero aun así podían notarse algunos mechones mojados de cabello sobresalir.

-Si pesco un resfriado… será tu estúpida culpa, Michael- el silencio cómodo fue roto por aquellas palabras un tanto amenazadoras, o eso quería en un principio. Luego, golpeo su espalda desnuda con el par de zapatos que sostenía con una de sus manos.

-¿Le tienes miedo a un simple resfriado?- rio y miro como la chica se encajaba mejor el saco, saco que le pertenencia, en sus hombros que la arropaban en un intento de secarla, o en dado caso, protegerla de la brisita del atardecer.

-¿Estas conscientes de tus palabras?- fue su turno de mirarlo arqueando una ceja- Sabes que son horribles…- suspiro con resignación al notar como el más alto asentía infantilmente.

No intercambiaron ninguna otra palabra hasta que se encontraron con la casa de la turca.

-¡Adiós!- se despidió el chico con ánimos acompañado de un movimiento de su mano al verla caminar hasta la puerta de su hogar.

-Nos vemos- aun sin mirarlo saco las llaves de su mochila y la introdujo en la cerradura.

Bajo la mano al saber que la chica ya no podía verlo y había cerrado la puerta. Su mirada se torno seria ¿En verdad se sentía mejor? El quería levantar sus ánimos, la quería de vuelta. Maldijo por lo bajo al causante de todo. Si hubiese sido él, jamás le habría hecho daño, ni lo pensaría… abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento… _¿Para qué ser un hubiese si podía ser un ahora?_

La turca lanzo las llaves a la mesita que estaba próxima a ella y dejo su mochila en el suelo. Recostó su espalda en la ancha puerta y se quedo ahí no muy consciente del porque lo hacía. Todo… había sido tan raro. No sentía pena ni esa opresión en su pecho que sintió en aquel entonces, ya no había nada. Esos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente al notar como el saco de oji verde se encontraba aun en sus hombros, se lo quito y abrió de nuevo la puerta.

Fue ahí cuando sus miradas se cruzaron... no era la primera vez en ese día, pero si era de una manera diferente.

-Gracias…- susurro, susurro que logro alcanzar con éxito los odios masculinos. Extendió su brazo entregándole el saco de color azulado. Ese agradecimiento no era simplemente por el préstamo de la prenda, si no por todo lo que había hecho por ella ese día, estaba bastante agradecida.

-Por nada, cuando quieras- lo tomo dándose cuenta del porque de su agradecimiento, lo había leído en su mirada… mirada que brillaba nuevamente.

Una voz lejana en su cabeza le decía que se acercara y la abrazara, pero no, no lo hizo, no quería mostrarse inapropiado y ni menos que la chica malinterpretase todo ¿Malinterpretar que cosa? Ni el sabía que rayos estaba pensando. Pero una cosa era más que segura, estaba feliz por el simple hecho de verla feliz.

Cortaron el contacto visual y cada quien tomo su propio camino. La chica entro de nuevo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Derya? ¿Eres tú, hija?- una vez que se asomo por la sala observo como su madre salía de la cocina para recibirla. Se acerco a ella al mismo tiempo que la saludaba- ¿Por qué estas mojada? ¿Qué paso?- al notar como su cabello chorreaba y su ropa estaba bastante húmeda la pregunto alarmada.

-Nada- coloco una mano detrás de su cabeza intentando excusarse con eso, se había olvidado del detalle de su madre. La mujer de cabellos cortos y platinados se cruzo de brazos no satisfecha con esa respuesta- Mama…- la susodicha aflojo los músculos al darse cuenta de su tono de voz, bajo y a la vez seguro- ¿Es normal no sentirse mal luego de haber terminado con… con tu p-pareja?- pregunto inocentemente. La mujer arquero una ceja ¿Terminado? ¿Pareja? ¿Desde cuándo su hija tenía una pareja? Gracias al cielo y Sadiq no estaba ahí para oír eso porque si no ya hubiera comenzado con alguna escena de padre celoso- Claro, si se puede llamar así- rectifico pensando en eso, en realidad… nunca vio a Heracles como una… ¿Eso era normal?

-Bueno…- curvo los labios buscando las palabras adecuadas- Eso solo significa que esa persona no era la indicada para ti- la castaña ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado haciendo notar su falta de experiencia sobre el tema- Es decir, digamos que no fue alguien importante lo cual debía poseer esa etiqueta-

-¿Te refieres a que tal vez no lo quería como debía ser?- pestaño seguidamente mientras las palabras de su madre daban vueltas en su cabeza ¿No lo quería? Bueno… ella nunca había estado "enamorada" así que no sabía como tal que era…

-Lo entenderás cuando te enamores de verdad- guiño un ojo y al escuchar un sonido proveniente de la cocina y se dirigió hasta allá murmurando algo sobre la cena.

Se quedo ahí unos segundos asimilando las palabras de su madre…

-¡Al diablo todo!- exclamo sin alzar la voz- Algún día tengo que comprenderlo- sacudió las manos dando por concluido el tema. No quería saber nada, iba a seguir con su vida tal y como la había vivido. Estaba por subir a su habitación pero un estornudo interrumpió con su camino- Estúpido Michael…- hizo un puchero y paso una mano por su nariz ya húmeda sin evitar sonreír.

**.**

Tal vez… y los cejones eran los que realmente valían la pena ¿O no? El claro ejemplo era Kiku, él y Arthur iban de las mil maravillas…

-Creo que dejare de burlarme de las cejas de Kirkland…- reflexiono colocando una mano en su mentol luego de haber tomado un baño bastante relajante y se encontraba sentada en su habitación mirando su nada interesante techo- Aunque las de Michael no son tan extravagantes como las suyas, hasta se ve atractivo con ellas- rio con ganas, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

**.**

**.**

-No puede ser...- dejo salir un gruñido antes de meterse otra cucharada de ese helado surtido que comía. No, no estaba así porque no había encontrado de su sabor favorito, bueno, no del todo.

Era un día tranquilo y bastante fresco, aunque eso no era la parte importante. No tuvo clases ese día en el instituto, había una razón pero no la recordaba, en realidad, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Se encontraba recostada en su cama escuchando música cuando sintió que algo vibraba debajo de ella, lo que era su teléfono. Lo saco de ahí y noto que era un mensaje de kiku preguntándole si no estaba ocupada para que fuesen a comer ese helado que le debía desde hace más de un mes, si, había pasado un mes desde que tuvo aquel "problemilla" con el griego y las cosas cambiaron de cierta forma. Heracles hablo con ella y se disculpo, a lo cual le dijo que simplemente no necesitaba hacerlo y se fue, no sin antes disculparse también por haberlo golpeado. Y desde aquel día no había tenido más contacto con él, por lo menos no como antes.

Se encontraron en una de las heladerías más famosas de la ciudad, así como acordaron anteriormente. Cada quien pidió un helado y se sentaron en unas de las mesas de afuera para disfrutarlo. Le sorprendió mucho al notar que el japonés no iba acompañado del rubio ingles, pero este le explico que tenía algo importante que hacer. No paso mucho tiempo, ni siquiera había acabado su helado, cuando divisaron al rubio caminar cabizbajo, al parecer le había sucedido algo. El peli negro la miro con las cejas un poco caigas.

-Anda- le dijo, con voz tranquila sabiendo que era exactamente lo que el otro deseaba. Como era de esperarse, le reprocho pero al final termino acercándose a su pareja.

Y ahí estaba ella, comiendo lo que quedaba de su helado, sola y viendo al circo de parejas que ambientada su alrededor. Aun con el cubierto de plástico en su boca, saco su teléfono y comenzó a redactar…

_"Sálvame!"_

No paso mucho tiempo cuando recibió una respuesta.

_"Uh? Que paso?"_

_"Estoy siendo devorada por un onda de asquerosas y empalagosas parejas u.u'"_

_"Jajajaja eres una exagerada"_

_" ._. Estoy hablando en serio, Idiota!"_

Se extraño al notar que habían pasado un par de minutos en donde no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiro entre resignada y aburrida y se levanto para irse hasta su casa, tal vez y tenga suerte de encontrarse a su hermano para que jugasen video juegos un rato, era hasta capaz de dejarlo ganar un par de partidas. Su hermano, Dimitri, era bastante lento en esas cosas, y justo era el mayor de los dos.

**.**

Detuvo su andada al momento que cubrieron sus ojos, toco las manos que obstruían su vista y descifro de quienes eran.

-Michael, deja ese juego de niños y suéltame-

-No es justo ¿Como sabias que era yo?- la chica se dio media vuelta y miro el puchero que iba marcado en su rostro.

-Siempre lo haces-

-Y yo que venía a salvarte del circo embrujado de parejas- le dijo con voz ronca intentando que pareciese aterradora, cosa que no logro, con eso ni asustaba a los niños.

-Mi héroe~- exclamo con un tono burlón y agudo al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos, divertida.

Ambos rieron, haciendo énfasis en lo muy malos actores que eran. Era por eso que el club de teatro del instituto huía, prácticamente, de ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cambio de tema luego de concluir con su risa. La castaña le contó el porqué se encontraba caminando por aquella plaza-¡Que crueles! Van por helado y no invitan- chillo con un tono de voz molesto bastante mal fingido. La turca volvió a reír.

-¡No seas tonto!- golpeo suavemente su hombro en modo de juego- A todo eso ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- devolvió la pregunta un poco extrañada, pues en ningún momento le menciono en donde se encontraba.

-Pasaba por aquí... ¡Y te vi!- ok, eso no se lo creía ni el más lento de su clase, en otras palabras, Alfred Jones- Esta bien, tu ganas- bufo al mirar a la chica cruzada de brazos pidieron la verdadera respuesta, tal cual como lo había heredado de su madre- Mi madre quiere que le haga las compras... es tan aburrido- saco de su bolsillo una hoja de papel con una serie de cosas anotadas. Derya la miro.

-Te ayudare... Pero no saldrá gratis-

-¿Que quieres?- arqueo una ceja, divertido con su modo de negociar.

-Enséñame a usar el parapente- sin pensarlo mucho, le dijo.

-Entonces ¿Te gusto no?- más que una pregunta era una afirmación. La chica asintió.

-¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?-

-¡Andando!- exclamo emocionado y la tomo de la mano emprendiendo rumbo hacia el centro comercial de la ciudad.

Se sonrojo levemente al sentir la calidez de la mano masculina, pero en poco tiempo se acostumbro al contacto y se dejo llevar... se sentía realmente bien.

**.**

Pasado ya un par de horas, ambos se encontraban adquiriendo las últimas dos cosas de la ya apodada lista del infierno ¿Por qué? Pues cada cosa anotada era un lío encontrarla...

-Te digo que es el verde, hazme caso-

-Que no, el azul-

Se llevo una mano a la frente, obstinada ¿Como podía ser tan terco? Era más que obvio que ella era la que sabia mas sobre esas cosas de los dos, aunque en sí, vio cosas que jamás en su vida había visto y ni menos oído.

-¡Dame eso!- le quito el envase azulado dispuesta a dejarlo en el estante, pero el australiano no lo soltó.

-¡No! ¡Estoy totalmente seguro que es este!- y seguía insistiendo.

Ambos tomaban el envase por cada punta y lo jalaban hacia así mismo buscando lograr su cometido, cuando...

-Ups...-

-¡Es todo culpa tuya! ¡Idiota!- gruño al ver el líquido amarillento expandirse por el suelo y el envase roto en dos pedazos.

Se apartaron un poco del desastre que recién cometieron pensando en que hacer. Una rápida respuesta llego hasta sus mentes al observar a uno de los encargados de aquella tienda de productos de limpieza acercarse.

-¡Corre!-

-Ni hace falta que lo digas-

Y así, salieron huyendo como un par de niños que acaban de cometer una travesura. Aunque... lo único distinto es que ellos ya no eran niños...

**.**

Por fin… ya lo tenían todo ¡Ya no mas peleas para elegir algún producto! Primera y última vez que aceptaba hacer las compras por su madre… ya entendía el porqué su padre huía cuando lo mencionaban, sí que lo entendía…

-¿Qué?- noto él como la mirada de la castaña penetraba su ser, no estaba muy feliz que se diga.

-Nada…- bufo, buscando olvidarse de los malos momentos. Igual, al fin y al cabo, se había divertido… en sí, siempre la pasaba bien cuando estaba con él, ya era normal- ¿Y ahora qué?- miro al pobre australiano rodeado de aproximadamente diez o doce bolsas de plásticos repletas, allá a saber el cómo iba a llevarla hasta su casa.

-Viene la parte difícil… Supon…- cayo, pues la castaña le había dado la espalda y se retiraba, tirando la toalla- ¡Oye!- grito- ¡No olvides nuestro trato! ¡Si esto no llega a casa, no hay parapente!- sonrió cuando la chica se volteo deteniendo su andaba.

-¡Tramposo!- grito también, captando ya la atención de varias personas que transitaban por ahí. Regreso hasta donde estaba el y tomo algunas bolsas.

-Y para que no digas que soy malo, iremos por pastel luego de esto ¿Qué dices?-

-Quiero _lemon pie_…- se le hizo agua la boca de solo pensarlo. Los ánimos regresando a su cuerpo de manera instantánea ¿Acaso no se cansaba de comer dulces? Es más ¿Quién en su buena salud se cansaba de eso?

**.**

Escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que le decían con aquel tono molesto y un tanto melancólico. No pudo evitar enojarse también, aun cuando no era su problema.

Suspiro pesadamente al haber concluido con su relato, se sentía un total estúpido… pero el haber contado con la persona que tenia al frente logro que sintiera un peso menos del encima. Era un tema que no le gustaba tocar, y que cuando lo hacía solía perder los estribos…

Se quedaron en silencio, el mayor de los dos apoyo su cabeza en el hombro ajeno y se quedo ahí, buscando olvidarse de todo. El otro no se inmuto, no tenía que decir, en esos momentos odiaba su falta de palabras en esas ocasiones ¿Pero que podía decir al respecto cuando ni sabía que palabras usar? Pero era más que seguro que solo quería su bienestar, no por nada era la persona que amaba…

-Esos dos…- pasaron los segundos, los minutos… un largo tiempo desde que adoptaron la posición anterior. Ya con menos preocupación, señalo con su dedo índice hacia una de las zonas de aquel lugar, logrando con eso que el otro chico lo siguiera con su mirada, encontrándose con dos de sus amigos- ¿Qué con ellos?-

Soltó una risita haciendo ilusión a la escena que presenciaba, muy peculiar y un tanto encantadora. Es más, si no fuera porque los conocía hubiera determinado que ambos se encontraban en una especie de cita, una lo bastante infantil y animada.

-Últimamente… esos dos están cada vez mas unidos, pasan mucho tiempo juntos en la actualidad- resalto con algo de alivio en su voz, le parecía realmente bueno eso.

-Ya lo noto, tal vez y para un futuro…- guardo silencio en el momento que regresaba a su posición inicial, buscando la mirada café del japonés y sonriendo de medio lado, ya se había distraído de lo que le afligía.

-Quien sabe, y hasta sería lindo- se encogió de hombros y ambos rieron un poco. La imagen mental de esos dos como pareja les resulto terriblemente divertida y a la vez curiosa, considerando la personalidad de cada uno. Aunque, eran una buena combinación.

De pronto, sus rostros risueños cambiaron a una expresión petrificada y sus miraras recorrieron los cuerpos de sus amigos cuando estos salían corriendo del lugar… al final, decidieron hacerse cuenta que nunca vieron nada…

**.**

-Es una lástima… que mal se desperdicia un pastel-

-Fue tu culpa, además de que era TU pastel-

-¿Quién fue la que me reto?-

-¿Quién fue el imbécil que lo dejo ir y este salió volando hasta chocar contra el rostro de esa mujer vieja?-

Sus miradas se cruzaron y se miraron retadoramente por unos segundos, el contacto se perdió una vez que la chica soltó una risotada, no de las cómplices y de burla que usualmente mostraba, esta era… era diferente, iba forrada con lo bien que se sentía.

-¿Qué? No me mires así –una vez que dejo de reír, arqueo una ceja con una pisca de nervios al notar él como el castaño la mirada, su mirada se había perdido en ella.

-Deberías- se acerco hasta ella y con su pulgar retiro la crema del recién _lemon pie_ que había comido ubicada en su mejilla- Aprender a comer como una chica de tu edad de una vez por todas, Derya- esta vez, fue su tiempo de reír. Una vena se fijo en la frente femenina y sin saberlo como, sintió su rostro arder sintiendo aun la calidez de su dedo en su mejilla. Al final, Suavizo la mirada y lo acompaño en su risa.

**.**

Iban los dos transitando por aquellas calles de Sidney riendo, disfrutando del momento…

-Es tan nostálgico…- sus carcajadas habían cesado hace ya un rato, y comento de la nada sin dejar de caminar- Solo que esta vez estamos completamente secos-

-¿A qué…?- no continuo, pues en su mente se instalaron las imágenes de aquel día… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si luego de ese día se había sentido una persona totalmente distinta…

Se miraron por un momento, indicando con eso que estaban de acuerdo con lo que había sucedido, no en su entorno, si no entre ellos, sabían que su amistad había crecido bastante.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos para después?- atrajo el cuerpo de la chica a si mismo colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, con total confianza.

-No olvides lo del parapente- entrecerró los ojos, hasta que no aprendiera no iba a dejarlo tranquilo.

-¡Ni loco! Aun valoro mi vida- le mostró una sonrisa amplia, fue ahí cuando sintió un brazo posarse en su espalda- ¿Qué tal la otra semana?-

-No creo que pueda…- se quedo un par de segundos haciendo memoria si tenía ese día libre o no- Mama dijo algo de ir a visitar al tío Ivan-

-¿Al ruso loco?- su mirada se vio un tanto traumada, pues ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver al famoso tío de la chica… y no deseaba hacerlo de nuevo, eso sí, su tía era incluso mucho peor ¿Qué onda con la familia de ella?

-¡Hey! El tío Ivan no está loco, el es genial- aseguro sonriendo de lado.

Siguieron hablando hasta que la turca se vio en las afueras de su hogar, se despidieron, acordando hablarse para establecer el día de las clases de la chica y se separaron…

Tal vez… solo tal vez las cosas estaban marchando de acuerdo a nada de lo que habían imaginado. Ambos habían ganado a un gran y verdadero amigo, todos felices ¿O no? Pero quien sabe, puede que el destino les tenga algo preparado, algo realmente bueno. Sera cuestión de esperar, pues las cosas iban bien, ninguno de los dos tenía alguna queja… pero… si en algún momento tendría que pasar algo mas… que pasara, estarán dispuesto a amoldarse a ello, tal cual y como lo venían haciendo hasta ahora.

Una cosa era segura, ambos le eran indiferentes a que más pronto que tarde iban a comenzar a verse con otros ojos…

**.**

La adolescencia es hermosa ¿O no? Bueno, claramente obviando unas cuantas cosas _Muchas Cosas_

**.**

**.**

* * *

****... eh... no se que mas decir XD no mentira, solo una cosa ¿Les gusto? ¿Que tan raro esta? .w.

buee XDDD tan solo espero que por lo menos hayan disfrutado de la lectura n_n perdonen si no fue asi .w. realmente escribi este fic simplemente por satisfaccion personal... saciar unas ganas, es todo XD

Si tienen algun comentario o no... (realmente no se si alguien leera esto! XD) ya saben en donde dejarlo

Gracias por leer~ Saludos (:


End file.
